Changes
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: Ozpin looked to the students in front of him with a smirk. One daughter of a legendary warrior people, the son of two deadly Hunstmen, two criminals, and a one of a kind Faunus. Truly, Team STRQC was going to make this year interesting. He couldn't wait.


**Would you believe it? I thought this entrance was shit! So here ya go!**

 _Downtown Vale, Midnight_

"Look alive boys! That means you to Junior! We're nearing our target!" Hei "Junior" Xiong let out a grunt as he prepared his Batzooka. As he disembarked he looked up at their target.

It was bank, small one, and was ripe for the pickings. Lazy guards, weak walls, and just far enough from any police station that it would take them half an hour to get here. They were in the back, and he grinned as their power went out. One of their own, an eel Faunus, could take huge amounts of electricity thanks to his heritage. Course, it left him acting like an idiot for a few hours but that wasn't important, he could turn off their power. He heard a commotion from the guards, and from his bosses signal, readied his weapon.

 _Moment of truth_ as he took aim, as he was about to pull the trigger, something landed on the tip of his launcher.

"Hmm?" He set it down and picked up what looked like….a white petal?

He looked up, and met boots that smashed his face into the concrete. One thought played through his mind, which his colleagues voiced.

"Huntress!" Said Huntress grinned as she pulled out a massive weapon that, of course, only a Huntsmen could wield.

From his spot on the ground, it looked like a halberd, but where a halberd was just a stick with an axe blade, this one was more, a stick that continually expanded the further up it went until it was able to hold the massive axe blade that seemed more shield than blade. Some designs were tossed here and there, some black circles and red squares, very red dominant with black highlights. But it was the trigger on the handle she was holding that made him grimace (as much as a face can with a person on it.) No doubt it was for the gun that was apart of it. What would it be this time, he wondered, a damn minigun?

As she twirled it around, its size became apparent, as it was longer then their _damn van!_

"So, are we doing this the easy way?" Another shape fell from the sky, slamming into the concrete, and Junior noted, with a hint of fear, the tail that curled behind them.

" **Or the hard way?"** The new Hunstmen, whose voice reminded Hei of a damn _demon_ , in a black trench coat, pulled out two _massive_ swords. He idly recognized their designs as Smooth Busters, a Buster Sword but more flowing, like a cutlass tip than a Busters normal pointed katana tip.

"FIRE!" They opened fire, and with a groan, he heard them get absolutely demolished as the two made mincemeat of them.

He hated doing crime. Maybe he should go back to Signal with the money he had? After he got out anyway.

"Thank you very much you two, this group has been stretching us thin as of late and were glad for the help." A somewhat round police officer shook her hand in thanks before heading off to deal with the criminals. A small force had arrive, about three cars and one armored truck for the prisoners. She waved to one of them, the leader, who started cussing at her and promising revenge and all that. She laughed as they were taken away.

"Another day, another bad guy put away. All thanks to my baby!" She rubbed her axe, Blooming Crescent, affectionately as she walked away.

"Could you not do that? Always creeps me out." She pouted and turned to, what was perhaps her only family.

An orphan, she had always clung to any form of affection she could. Friends, certain workers at the orphanage, and sometimes parents who wanted to adopt. But her desire singled her out, and she was seen as very clingy by others, to the point where they would avoid her. And for a few months, she was sad. Until she was transferred to a Faunus orphanage.

It was temporary of course, she had found out later that they were looking for a place to put her, but there, she had met someone. That someone had changed her life.

With piercing red eyes, black hair, and a tail like a lizards, he was another orphan just like her. But the difference between him and everyone else was that he knew about her, about her reputation…and still went to her. Soon enough, she had found herself a big brother. And for years, they stayed close. By some chance of fate they had been able to stay together, wherever she went he would follow close behind. They had been separated once for a long time, a sort of experiment by those who took care of them when they found out about their relationship, and after nearly three months of constant crying and sadness were brought back together.

After they had left the cycle of orphanages, they had set out for themselves, and after a close encounter with a Grimm, had gained Aura.

Now here they were, putting down bad guys and being heroes!

"Why do you always do that? Why can't I just love my baby and not be judged?" His response was less than welcome.

"Because it's weird! People don't just talk to their weapons like you do. Well, _normal_ people anyway." She scoffed, already used to this game of theirs, ever since she had gushed about a greatsword they had seen.

"You're not so _normal_ yourself! Who eats raw meat?" He blushed, and she scored herself a point as he let out his retort.

"Who talks to their weapons? And eating things raw is perfectly acceptable. You eat fish raw, right?"

"I eat sushi. Not raw beef." He made a dramatic scoff at her.

"Well…you should try it sometime."

"I've said it once, I've said a hundred times. No." He grunted but there was a smile there, and she laughed, because she wouldn't give up these moments for the world.

So said Summer Rose, sister of Crimson Rose.

Atop a roof, looking down at the two, two others watched.

"Do I kill them?" She asked, her Semblance beginning to flair with power.

"No, not yet." He said, observing the two, and looking deep into the silvers of the girl, "Perhaps they will aid us in some way." The girl said nothing, only letting her power fall, and as the man walked off, she followed.

"Junior was merely a test. A test that has born most delicious fruit. Vale has grown lazy. Come now, we shan't keep our friends waiting with such juicy information." And with that, he jumped off the roof, the girl following, disappearing into the night.

And so it was that the stage was set, that the pieces placed. None could see the disaster to come, but then, none had too, for Team STRQ had defeated it. But now, Team STRQ is no more. A new piece is put into play, and the world itself shall tremble.

For a dragon had come

 **Like it? Hate it? Not really sure and just want to go to sleep. Well alright then. Just don't hate. Not even sure why people have the- wait, never mind, just saw that Logan Paul thing with the dead body.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
